When Angels Die
by Garu37
Summary: Garu finally realizes that Ernset ceases to be, and Erts realizes that he misses someone more than his brother.... [ E/Z, G/E, and no, it's not the E with the Z. It's that other E]
1. part ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own MK, otherwise I'd be in West Palm Beach, Florida and driving a yellow Corvette

When Angels Die 

by Garu37

SLAM!

An annoyed green-haired boy grabs a skinnier blonde one by the collar, and proceeds in smashing into the wall again.

"Garu!" yelped the blonde.

" I told you this before, and I'll tell you again; I'm sick and tired of you profound ranting of nothingness , Ernest," pushing the now blushing boy even harder against the wall, " I'm embarrassed to be seen with you, and to say I'm your best friend!" Finally letting a dazed Ernest fall to the floor, Garu quickly spun around a faced a sandy haired boy who was watching the whole ordeal, with a very distraught look on his face. " WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM , RIO?!?" screamed Gareas. Frightened, Rio didn't reply in fear of a broken nose. " If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but then you'll have to answer to my fist!" said the hot-headed Gareas.

"GARU!! What the hell are you doing! I told you a million times, don't try to kill your teammates." The blonde haired girl quickly ran over to a still stunned Ernest's shoulder. " If this is how you treat your friends, we should all be thankful that we aren't you enemies!"

" But Leena…," replied Garu. Getting up, Leena pulled Gareas aside.

"You're lucky to have such a loyal friend who will always stand by your side. One day, though, he won't be here, and that's when you'll realize how important Ernest was to you. Those are the friendships you should cherish."

"Yeah, but Ernest isn't stupid. He won't go and get himself killed." casually replied the green haired one.

" But that's not…." started Leena.

"Yap, yap, yap. All you do is talk, Leena. Now you're the one who's talking the nonsense. Let's go Ernest." As the two boys walked away, the girl sighed,

" You never listened, and you never will."

__

Skip ahead a few months….

"ERNEST!! NOOOO!!" screamed Gareas, with unshed tears filling his parched eyes. " You can't be….It can't be….Ernest…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crappish, I know. It's my first MK piece, so please read and review. Sent remarks to briere169@yahoo.com More to come soon, when I feel like writing.


	2. part ni

Disclaimer: if I had actually owned MK, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fictions. Therefore I don't own MK, as much as I would want to at least grab Garu, Erts, and Zero

Note: this means someone is thinking 

When Angels Die

Part 2

Garu37

" No, Aniki…why, why did you…" trailed off a thin blue-greened eyed boy with blonde hair. " Why did you do that? Was he more important than your own life?"

"Erts…are you alright?" started a spiky brown haired boy.

"He's dead. Ernest. Aniki. The last of my real family other than me. He's dead. He died. He died for his best friend, the man he loved. Ernest, why did you have to be such an ass." replied a now crying Erts, " And now, I'll have to be the one to fill his place, pilot his Ingrid, and be paired up with his partner. I won't be Erts Virny Cocteau, just Ernest Cuore's replacement, Zero."

"That's not true. You'll be a great pilot!" said Zero reassuringly.

" But they won't see me as I am , like you do. They will only see me as Aniki's shadow. None of the others will respect me. I'll be alone. Again."

" No, not again. I promise. I promise you that I'll become a pilot soon, and fight alongside you." said a very confident Zero. " That is, if you're willing to wait. But I promise I'll become a pilot as quickly as I can, and join you. We'll protect Zion together." With a small smile, Erts replied,

" I can wait."

"Hey Erts! Time to go!" shouted his old instructor.

" I have to go now, Zero. I will wait for you to join me." said Erts.

"Pilot-senpai! I said I would join you quickly! You won't have to wait long!" yelled Zero from down the hall.

"…Thank you…" said Erts as he walked to the transport shuttle. I will miss you the most, and will wait forever for you. I love you, Zero Enna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. Remarks can be sent to briere169@yahoo.com Part 3 to come soon


	3. part san

Disclaimer: I wished I owned MK, but sadly, I don't

When Angels Dies

Part 3

By Garu37

" So, you're Erts."

"Excuse me?" questioned Erts

" You're Erts Virny Cocteau, Ernest Cuore's younger brother. Right?" dryly asked Gareas.

"Yes, and I can only assume that you're Gareas Elidd, my brother's closest friend." replied Erts

"Let's get some rules straight. One. Don't try and get inside my head. Two. Stay behind the shield area, and behind me. Three. Don't do anything reckless like Ernest. What that idiot did was stupid, and I don't think I forgive him for what he did. And call me Garu, not Gareas. Got that?" lectures Garu

" I…I believe I do….Garu. But one question?"

"What?"

" Why do insist on calling my brother an idiot? He gave up his life for you, and all you do is talk and think badly of him. The least you could do is respect him. He loved you so much that he'd rather be dead than not have you around."

Gareas walked away silently, not responding to Erts' inquiry. A little upset at the lack of emotion, Erts decided to check out his new room and maybe meet his new partner, Tune. He punched in the door's code at his arrival, and entered. 

Empty. It's so empty. thought Erts. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Glancing around, he noticed a bookcase, and desk with a computer, a chair, a lamp, and the door that led to his bathroom. With a sigh, the young blonde began to unpack some of his belongings. Upon reaching a picture of himself with his brown haired comrade, he placed it on the nightstand next to his bed and said to the picture, " I can't wait to see you again."

Suddenly, over the intercom, a loud voice boomed 

" Victim is attacking area red. All pilots report to the hangar immediately, and remain on sorties."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. Part 4 to come soon….. I should learn to write longer chapters….


	4. part yon

Disclaimer: If I could buy MK, I would in a snap, hence I don't own it.

When Angels Die

Part 4

Garu37

Jumping at this announcement, Erts quickly put on his new uniform, and ran out the door to the Ingrid hangar. Upon his arrival, he met the other four pilots: Garu Elidd, Yu Hikura, Rioroute Vilgyna, and….

" All pilots prepare for sorties. This battle will be revenge for the death of Ernest Cuore! Annihilate the Victim!" announced the willowy teal-haired girl, none other than the top pilot, Teela Zain Elmes. Erts turned around to face his new Ingrid.

" I hope you'll be kind to me Reneighd Klein." He thought about the name for a moment. Tune, his new partner and his brother's former, decided on the nickname 'Reneighd', sort of a play on renegade, and himself had decided to keep the 'Klein' in his brother's memory. Hence the name, 'Reneighd Klein' Erts silently computed in his head. Entering the cockpit for the first time, Erts realized this was going to be different from his old PRO-ING. Before the young boy could even get accustomed to his new vessel, it began to move.

"Erts, launch preparations have begun. The airlocks are open, and you'll be launching in two minutes." said a high, but quiet voice.

It must be Tune thought Erts. Opening his eyes, Erts was quite surprised that he could see magically through the machine. As Klein began to launch, Erts watched as the hangar floor disappeared beneath his feet, and the stars that neared above his feet.

Wow. This is so much different than a PRO-ING. More than I expected. Everything is so fluid, almost natural. The Ingrid's hand moves when I move my hand. I thing that Zero was right when he said something existed in here. Everything makes more sense.

As the battle commenced , it was Erts' job as the scout of the group to relay enemy information back and forth to his teammates. 

" Rioroute sir. To your left…. Gareas, 300 meters ahead of you…. Yu, turn left and travel about 800 meters to an approaching Victim….First, there are two large F-type Victim above you…." and so on. But one fact seemed to slip Teela's ear. Only after turning around did the top see the two F-types before Ernn Laties was sandwiched between the two.

"TEELA!!" screamed the four boys and their female counterparts, as the young girl was unable to respond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review, please. Part 5 to come soon. still need longer parts


	5. part go

Disclaimer: I don't own MK, otherwise Hiead would be long dead, and Erts and Zero would have hooked up already

When Angels Die

Part 5

Garu37

Using one of Eeva Leena's guns, Gareas quickly destroyed one of the Victim, while Yu killed the other.

" Hey First! Wake Up! Teela!" pleaded Rioroute as he and Yu towed back the unmoving Ingrid by its arms. Upon reaching GIS, the four pilots and their repairers waited to see if the girl was to emerge. About five minutes later, the cockpit opened, and the top pilot walked out onto the platform. With an emotionless expression on her face, she simply said the two words that shocked the group:

" I resign." she coldly said as she walked away, with the clicking of her high-heeled boot as the only noise for a few moments.

" You WHAT!?!?" screamed Gareas, as he chassed the young women down the hall, and grabbed her arm.

"You can't just resign as the top! We need you to lead us! Who's going to replace you? Some idiotic candidate?" questioned Garu.

" I know the exact person who is replacing me, and he is the only one who can pilot Ernn Laties." she said callously as she turned to meet his face. " And he is not an idiot."

"WHO?!?" demanded Gareas.

"You'll find out soon enough." replied the girl who walked away again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm… kinda short, I know, but part 6 is coming soon. Please read and review. Thanks!


	6. part roku

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MK. I wish I did though. I'll just have to invent my own manga series.

When Angels Die

Part 6

Garu37

A young boy and his pink-haired partner walked down the corridor amidst the claps and cheers of their former teammates on the way to the shuttle that would transport them to GIS. Yes, these two were to be the new pair for Ernn Laties.

"Come on, Kizna! We don't want to be late! I want to see Erts and our new Ingrid!" yelled the boy.

" Will you CALM DOWN!" replied the girl, as equally loud, and hit the boy over the head with a book. " We won't be late. It's not like the shuttle will leave without us."

" I know that, but I want to get there as quick as possible!" said the hyper adolescent.

" And the fate of Zion rests on this moron?" questioningly mumbled the cat-eared girl.

As the two exited the shuttle upon their arrival, they were immediately welcomed by the former top.

" Welcome to the Goddess Integration System, otherwise known as GIS. Here, you'll be battling Victim, and defending Zion. Come with me." as Teela led the pair around, she pointed out the hangar, the living quarters, the relaxation room, the mess hall, and other important locations. She also gave them an overview of the situation, and why we need to protect Zion.

When the two were finally dismissed, Kizna turned to her partner and said, " I'm going to check out Ernn Laties, and maybe meet some of our new teammates. See you later." and walked away. The young man knew who he was going to look for….

Erts sat under a tree in the relaxation room, reading a book. Suddenly, someone walked up behind him.

" I told you that you wouldn't have to wait long." said the mystery person.

That voice….that comment….it couldn't be-no it is! It's …. "Zero!" exclaimed Erts.

" Who else could it be?" Zero smugly questioned.

" No one, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at GOA?"

" Not exactly. Don't you know? Teela resigned as top."

" I know, but…."

" You're a little slow today, aren't you? You see I'm the new top! I'm the new pilot of Ernn Laties!"

" Oh, I see. That's great!" realized Erts.

" And now we'll be able to spend more time together!" declared Zero as he hugged Erts from behind. Erts' reply was only a serene smile. Just then, Gareas walked into the room, and broke the peaceful moment.

" Hey Erts! Have you seen the new--IT"S YOU!!" screamed Gareas, running over and grabbing Zero by his shirt. " You're the one who fell in MY Eeva Leena and fucked up EVERYTHING!" Why are you here?!" incredulously screamed the green-haired one, as he proceeded in smashing Zero into the nearby tree.

" Put me down!" commanded Zero. " I'm the new top, and I order you to put me down!"

Shocked, Gareas dropped Zero onto the synthetic ground.

"You?" he questioned.

" Yes, Zero is the one that was chosen to pilot Ernn Laties." said Erts matter-of-factly. 

" Wait till I tell Rio that the new top's a complete moron!" affirmed Garu as he walked down the hall laughing.

" I'M NOT A MORON YOU BASTARD!" screamed Zero as he began to run after the older boy. Luckily, Erts grabbed his arm before any damage was done.

" Wait. Don't. Gareas would rip you limb from limb. Besides, I know that you aren't stupid. Wait until they see you in battle. That'll show them what a brilliant pilot you are!" convinced Erts.

" You're right." said Zero, turning to face his golden-haired friend. " Want to go and get something to eat?" suggested Zero.

Erts laughed, " You're beginning to sound like Rioroute." 

" Who?'

" I'll introduce you to the other pilots. Let's go." replied Erts as the two walked down to the mess hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this was long. Please read and review. Thanks!


	7. part nana

Note: I don't own MK

More thinking 

When Angels Die

Part 7

Garu37

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Teela must be losing it, Rio! She picked a complete moron to be the new top!" declared Garu.

" Sounds like a loser to me! I can't wait to meet him!" replied Rioroute " But he can't be that stupid if he's Erts' best friend. He's probably really nice." said Rio as an afterthought. Just then, Zero and Erts walked into the room.

"There's the idiot now!" announced Gareas.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" screamed Zero as he lunged for the older boy again. Unfortunately, Erts was unable to stop the chestnut haired boy this time. Garu laughed as he struck Zero square in the jaw, resulting in a rather large bruise. Not wanting to look defeated, Zero tried his attack again, but kicked it up a gear by using his EX to boost his speed up greatly. With this newfound velocity, Zero punched Garu in the face, knocking him unconscious. 

" HA! That's what you get for calling me stupid!" taunted Zero to the unmoving Gareas.

"Hey, are you the new pilot? I'm Rioroute, but call me Rio." said Rioroute, re-entering the scene.

"Oh yeah. I'm the new pilot. My name's Zero Enna, but you can just call me Zero." replied the over-confident boy.

Erts, Zero, and Rio stepped over Gareas' still form, and proceeded to the other side of the mess hall. There, Zero met the ever-so-silent Yu Hikura and his just a quiet sister/repairer Kazuhi. Erts also introduced his own partner, Tune, and Rio's partner, Phil. Zero was then introduced to Leena Fujimura, Gareas' partner, also called the "Universal Mother".

"Oh! I met you before! You were that candidate that fell through the safety rail into Eeva Leena. Wow, you became a pilot quickly." said the long haired blonde woman, who was also the chief repairer. " I think I met your partner? Her name is Kizna? Right? I assume that you met Garu already?"

"Umm, yeah. I met him…." trailed Zero. The normally depressed Erts was trying to stifle a laugh, remembering the two's encounter.

" What's so funny?" inquired Leena.

"Zero knocked Garu out cold!" announced Rio, as Zero's face went pale, and the other two boys laughed.

"That's ok. Garu is usually a real ass!" laughed Leena. " You must have hit him hard, because nothing knocks him out! I'd watch out, though. He'll probably hunt you down like a dog and seriously injure you." said the young woman, getting a little serious.

"You shouldn't worry about Zero! He's really strong." affirmed Erts. "If he had to fight Gareas, I think he would win."

"That's right!" said Zero arrogantly.

You're the strongest person I know thought Erts, as he began to laugh again. " I want to

Show you my room, Zero, let's go." said Erts

As the two young boys walked away, Leena turned to Rioroute and said, " I never heard Erts laugh or seen him smile before. It'll be good for him to have someone his own age to hang out with" Rio nodded in agreement.

The pair walked into Erts' room. The blonde boy had filled it with trinkets and pictures in an attempt to make it seem more like home.

"Wow, your room is cool, Erts!"

"No it isn't. I still think that it's kind of empty. I don't really like it, although I spend most of my free time here."

"Because you're a telepath, and don't want ;people to touch you?"

"Exactly."

Zero glanced around the room, and planted himself onto the bed, where Erts was also sitting,. At that point, he noticed a picture.

"Hey Erts,

The blonde boy turned to look at his friend.

"What's with the picture?"

"It's….umm….to remind me of my best friend!" blurted Erts. "You were the first person to not treat me like I was carrying some sort of deadly and highly contagious disease."

"Oh, yeah. Wow, that was a stupid question." replied Zero. 

Erts laughed, Fighting won't be as bad anymore thought Erts. At least as long as Zero is around!


End file.
